The good, the bad, the ugly
by Bears of the west
Summary: How they came to be. How they change and how they feel and how they would do anything for the other. From the good , to the bad, and through the ugly. I give you a story of The Joker and Harley Quinn.
1. Origins

_The Joker_

One job... That all it was. Jack look down at the red helmet that he was given by the gang member who said it was pose to hide his face from the camera. Jack simply nodded. He needed the money for him and his pregnant wife.

At age 24 , jobless and with a baby on the way Jack decide this was his only chance to score big.

Jack watch from under the helmet as the rest of the gang members that had machine guns started crossing the iron railed bridge that lead to the main office were the dough was.

The acid like chemical smell reach its way to his nose. He looked on nervously.

"Keep move Jack'o." Jack nodded and kept walking but didn't get far as a figure broke the glass of the knocking three of the guys. The smoke that was coming from the tanks of chemicals and the damn helmet.

"It's the BAT!"

Shots fired and the helmet started to heat up as panic set as the gang members were taken ones behind him were also fleeing.

Jack was frozen and a shadow started to form and out came a man in suit that made him look like a bat.

"WAIT!" Jack tired to take his helmet off but he had started walking back ,causing the bat guy to launch at him. Jack freaked out and had flipped off. He fell right when the helmet came off.

He fell head first into the milky chemicals.

He would be screaming but his mouth and eyes , everywhere just burn.

Later he was able to swim up and over the lid. He landed on his back.

The pain.

He started to laugh at the pain he felt and he held his chest . He looked at his hands , pale as chalk powder. The acid had started to melt away his clothes. He kept laughing and he stumble up. He went to the employees changing room. All he could find was a purple leather jacket and black pants. He,now having stopped laughing, shrugging his shoulders and tearing off what was left of his old outfit. His mind was numb and when he felt the something on the inside of the jacket he laugh.

A card.

A new name.

"Joker"

Later that night

His wife was scared for her life as she thought this man, this beast wasn't her husband that she grew to love.

"Now Jenny put the gun down." He taunted, she shook with the gun in her hand. She had back up to far and fell backwards,setting the gun off.

Joker watch the blood pool around her dead body. He laugh at the change of events.

He went to the kitchen and got a box of matches. He got out vegetable oil and poured it everywhere. He lit the match and threw it to the ground.

The apartment lit up and as he walked down the streets. Behind him the fire trucks and police came and try to put the fire out.

His first night of being born and he already had killed at least twenty people just with the fire.

One bad day.

It took the bat four years and the death of 200 or so people to get him.

There he was in his cell at the Asylum in a straight jacket ,unstrapped, that covered his tattoo-covered,ripped body from the world.

Over the years he has become a crime boss and owner of two clubs. He banged his head against the metal wall.

"Now i know you are new but these are criminals and not normal out-of-touch people and don't let them get to you."

Joker looked through the bars to see two women from the second floor. One ,the older, was the one talking. His blue eyes were on the blond.

He flash a sliver grin. Fresh bait.

_L

Harleen Quinzel is a newly license doctor in psychology, in her new office that she was given the week before. She was already treating two patients, both lower degree criminals. She hears a knock on the door.

" is calling everyone. He is taking The Joker as a patient."

Harleen raised a brow.

The Joker sat in the seat with the straps tightly tighten and he had laugh,in his head, at the fear he in still in them.

"Now," He look forward and to see his 'doctor'.Oh right when he was hoping for the new girl.

"Let's start with-"

"I want a new doctor." Joker said before standing from his seat and banging his head against the door to get the guards.

They took him back to his cell.

"That was a waste of time" Harleen heard from her co-workers.

She just shook her head and went back to her office to look through her notes.

::::

It took him seventeen doctors to get him to the right one.

"Hello , ." Here was once again in the fasten jacket with some what interested face on facing the blond mid-twenty year old.

Oh he was going to have fun breaking her.

"My name is Doctor Harleen Quinzel , but you may call me 'Doctor'." He tilted his head , green hair that hadn't been comb giving him a wild look.

"Now we will -" Harleen was stopped when the man shifted upward and popping his neck.

He sat back down.

"Harley."He said leaning his head back.

"Pardon," The young doctor wrote on the paper to her right about his actions.

"Harley is that ok. Can i call you Harley?"

Harleen just nodded.

"No-"

"Do your friends call you Harley,doc?" Harleen just shook her head not seeing the twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't many friends."

Joker laugh in his head but grin at her.

"You got one now."


	2. Origins part 2

Harleen looked at the files for Joker.

 **NAME: THE JOKER**

 **ALSO KNOW AS : CLOWN PRINCE OF CRIME**

 **CRIMES: SELLING MISSILES TO IRAN, POSING AS IRANIAN DIPLOMAT, SKINNING OF AGENTS(LEAVING THEM ALIVE), PARALYZING AT LEAST TEN VICTIMS, KILLING 278 GOTHAM CITY CITIZENS ALONE NOT INCLUDING OTHER NEIGHBORING CITIES, MURDER FIVE GOVERNMENT FIGURES, MURDER OF ROBIN, SELLING OF DRUGS,WEAPONS  
**

 **SENTENCE :PRISON FOR LIFE, THE ONLY KNOW REASONS FOR NOT DOING DEATH IS THE REQUEST OF THE BATMAN AND HE(THE JOKER) SAID HIMSELF," IT BE A PRESSURE TO KNOW I FINALLY BROKE YOUR PATIENCE"**

 **AGE: LATE TWENTIES (EXACT UNKNOWN)**

 **HEIGHT: 5(FEET) 9(INCHES) 1.75(METERS)**

 **WEIGHT:177(LBS) 80(KG)**

 **HAIR COLOR: GREEN**

 **EYE COLOR: BLUE**

 **SKIN COLOR : MILK WHITE**

Harleen lifted her glasses, rubbing her eyes and looked at her watch.

"Guess i should go home."

She went and grab her things ,leaving only with a request to for fill.

 _Next day_

Harleen look to the man who seem to only want on thing,sleep.

In her files, it had said he had a hard time sleeping and most would say because he would never find peace.

With his head on the table, jacket strapped in. Harleen almost thought he was dead because she couldn't see any movement.

She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder." -"

Wild green hair flew up as the mad man shot up causing a bit of noise.

"Doooooccccc," He said almost as a taunt, a grin was forming.

"Did you get what i asked?"

Ms. Quinzel nodded and from her doctor's coat she pulled out a...Comb.

Joker's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas.

"OOoo doc you are just to good to me." Joker said half-heartly and then he tilted his head to the side , his mess of grass hairs falling with the movement. She almost shivered as she realized he just made himself look like a puppy.

"Doc,Can you do one more thing?" Smiling his metal covered teeth,and leaning back in his chair.

"I promise it the one last thing before i leave for today."

Harleen thought for a moment.

"Sure."

Joker looked at her before looking at himself.

"You see doc , I can really move my hands and i do believe if the guards find me with a comb , they probably point their oh so deadly guns at poor me. Could you,oh sweet Harley,'Oh there he goes again with the nickname,"Could comb my hair a bit ?"

She looked at him and then the comb then back to him. She stood up and walk on behind him.

Joker just smile at his request being for filled.

"Thanks doc" She just nodded and started from the back to the front. There was a few tangles here and there but nothing less. As the comb ran through the green brush to neat lines, Harleen could only compare the image to grass being blow.

"Doc."

She stop in combing.

"That's good."

She walked back and she felt a blush coming as she saw was she did.

To her the Joker didn't look as wild as he did with his newly combed hair ,he almost looked clean.

.

.

.

The weeks went by with the joker asking little things like juice and a cookie.

Nothing to serious.

She really enjoy her time with him thinking he is changing with his actions he would express. Oh how wrong she was.

"Harley , May i ask for one last thing?"

"Anythi- I mean what."

He just grinned.

"A machine gun."

.

.

All hell went up after she heard gun fire from her office. She had ducked and covered under her desk.

When the running of footsteps, eased then did she decide to move. She reach the door and had open it. Bodies...

She covered her mouth as she gagged as she saw fellow co-workers on the ground of the asylum.

She teared up.

"Hey." She jerked when she was grabbed by her hair by a Panda wearing man.

"Hey You're the doc right."

She didn't say anything.

She grabbed him and kick him in the crotch.

He grunted in pain.

She ran for her life.

She fucked up big time.

"After her!" A yelled echoed the halls.

She kicked her heals off and kept running

She looked back and she could she shadows streak on the walls of the low lighting. It was at that moment she was hit and knocked out.

.

.

.

She jerked awake to the sound of a bat hitting the ground . A harsh light was shown in face.

"Well ,WELL, what do we have here?" A taunting voice that she knew too well. The light moved to show her shirtless patient.

"Are you going to kill me,Mistah J?" She asked innocently as he grabbed rods that that were attach to a generator.

"No , I'm just going to hurt you really, REALLY bad." He put the rods down before putting a belt between her teeth.

"This," He gestured to the belt"Is for being a sweet little doctor."

Her eyes widen beneath her glasses and her face crunched up in pain as the robs sent electricity through her body. Her hands try to grab on to something, her feet twitched in random directions. Through the pain she can hear the Joker laugh at her pain.

What seem like hours of torture made her pass out.

"Ahh falling asleep already." The Joker prince knelled down on one side , streaks of tears had been shed, and the smile only widen on Joker's face as he trace the burnt holes he created.

"Maybe i can have more fun next time, doll face." He kissed his victim on the head . He left the room with his bat in hand and whistled for his men to move out.

Frost handed him his favorite purple gator jacket.

.

He smiled at his shiny gun and loaded up the ammo as Frost drove.

"I need a bit of fun tonight."

.

Harleen gasped awake.

She jerked at her restraints and she finally flip the table breaking the straps.

She growled in annoyance as she walked at into a drizzled afternoon in Gotham with keys for the motorcycle and a gun in hand. She had called the police but didn't wait.

She had a clown to catch.


End file.
